


关于茅崎至如何得到他想要的一切

by Sesamesauce



Series: 103室 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesamesauce/pseuds/Sesamesauce
Summary: 非常我流，喜欢他俩过日子的感觉
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Series: 103室 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834891
Kudos: 2





	关于茅崎至如何得到他想要的一切

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The man who gets all he wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705693) by [Sesamesauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesamesauce/pseuds/Sesamesauce)



每当有人问起，你们俩是谁向谁求婚的，茅崎至总会一脸骄傲地拍拍胸脯，仿佛这样就能改变自己的实际地位。卯木千景装出脾气很好的样子，在人前由着他去，在心里给这种投机取巧行为画正字，一个正字克扣一小时游戏时间。

其实也没有好好执行过。不能怪千景心软，是茅崎总摆出那副营业额上万的求人表情，还要反复念叨，怎么能不让我玩游戏，你忘了我们因为游戏才结婚的。

千景很想说，你这个因为实在比假装自己不是bottom还牵强。事情的真相是，在某一个无聊的周日夜晚，两个人窝在沙发上各干各的事，大腿上的茅崎至突然冒出来一句，前辈我们结婚吧。

卯木千景每次回忆起这件事，都觉得当时自己的表现比实际的感觉紧张太多倍，以至于给茅崎落下个话柄。就比如表面上看，他是惊得把手里的笔记本掉在了茅崎脸上，其实他是在考虑用笔记本把人拍晕然后落荒而逃来避免结婚的可行性。当然被否决了。他最后说，茅崎，你自己穿着家居服躺着刷游戏的时候跟我求婚，有什么资格说我不浪漫。顾左右而言他，对付注意力不集中小孩的永远王牌。

茅崎至坐起来，扭曲着面孔揉自己的鼻梁。前辈啊，我说的是之前那个游戏出了结婚系统，叫你上号陪我做一下成就，你没必要把我拍成土豆泥吧？

是游戏的结婚？是游戏的结婚。千景本来想丢一句你随便找个游戏好友不就行了，又觉得对那根白白挨砸的鼻梁过意不去，闭嘴摸出手机上号。他俩脑袋挨着脑袋，饶有兴味地盯着屏幕里Q版小人爱的魔力转圈圈。千景说，电子合成器弄的婚礼进行曲好诡异。茅崎至的木头耳朵觉得其实还行，但他还是咬咬牙把这部作品的主题曲从“结婚一定要放的歌”里面踢掉，然后把剩下的放给现充人类听。

现充说，挺好，你和纸片男女朋友结婚的那天记得邀请我，我肯定努力去不成。游戏宅不服，什么啊，那如果我跟你结婚的时候放这些呢？我知道了，你也去不成。

茅崎至说这话的时候离卯木千景的脸很近，近到能看清楚虹膜的颜色。平时总喜欢嘲笑这双丹凤眼，笑一笑眯一眯就不见了什么的，真正仔仔细细反反复复瞧了才能明白，嘲笑归嘲笑，好看归好看。

手机里叮叮咚咚的音还在跳着。他说，前辈，我们结婚吧。

千景仿佛深吸了一口气，不知道是准备吐出一整篇有理有据的拒绝还是准备一个五十米冲刺离开现场。茅崎至数着他眨眼的次数，数到七的时候，听见平稳清晰的两个字。

也行。

然后要干什么来着？应该有戒指和礼物和蜡烛和蛋糕吧，但是这里只有吃剩的打折披萨和可乐空瓶。他举着费了半天劲才拽下来的易拉罐拉环往千景身边凑，那个一点也不懂浪漫的家伙说，咱们去买行吗，别把这个截肢环往我手上套。

于是茅崎至蹦下沙发去桌子上拿平板，脑袋直挺挺地磕到床沿上，发出惊天动地的巨响。千景叹了口气，去拉自己蹲在地上的男朋友。希望别撞出什么问题，他还想过有质量的后半辈子呢。

卯木千景承认，茅崎很擅长偷懒和使唤别人。比如不动声色地把全部婚礼策划和布置工作都推给他。然后又像最龟毛的甲方那样在方案做好的时候提出毫无营养的反对意见。餐点不要有任何鱼子，把宽条纹桌布换成方格的，桌上装饰花放多一些之类。听到这些的时候，他微笑着，想时光回溯把答应这事的自己一顿暴捶，或者在手掌心刻两个字“快逃”。或者不是他的问题，是有个冒牌货把本尊换掉了吧，那个连衬衫是自己的还是借来的都懒得分辨的家伙。

有时候他很想吼回去，餐点你作为新人又吃不到一口，干嘛在意有没有鱼子；你知不知道改一小处需要联系多少个人、确认多少遍安排、重算多久的预算？事实上，当茅崎至说出“不要弦乐四重奏要请婚礼DJ”的时候，他确实忍不住了。为什么，为什么就不能在一个月之前，我还没有听过十几组试音的时候告诉我？

茅崎说，抱歉，突然想起来，我好像还没有问过前辈你为什么答应我。

不清楚，不过肯定不是为了当过劳死工具人。

他明明很清楚。因为那两个音节。因为那个人说出的那两个音节。从那晚开始在他脑海里反复播放的两个音节。结婚。你知道当你用外语表达什么感情的时候，很容易显得陌生而夸张。所以更让母语里的相关词汇像刺入心脏的细针。像御影密丢飞镖。咻——啪，十环。

对不起，我知道你已经安排得很好，根本不需要我做什么，而且我希望能按照你喜欢的样子办。挑刺大概因为，我还是想在这个场合留下点什么痕迹。也在你的生命里留下点痕迹。但愿是永久的，我想要每天听见你叫我名字时候的鼻浊音，想要每天看见你那双小得很好看的眼睛，想要和你每天晚上窝在沙发里什么也不干。

然后说了一大段肉麻话的茅崎至眨眨眼睛。好了前辈，现在轮到你来说点好听的。

卯木千景有什么办法呢？卯木千景只能说，好吧，你可以放你喜欢的游戏主题歌，不用谢，我自己离音箱远一点。


End file.
